vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pegasus Seiya/@comment-26067144-20150928124817/@comment-24075086-20150929162805
This has been discussed before... (Wonderful.) Creation takes more power than destruction...since he sustained it too it's just even more impressive. (I know that, but Hades still has no destructive feats. Elyseum died because Hades died, not because he destroyed it.) The fact that he’s capable of supporting more than a universe while not impacting his fighting ability indicates he’s that powerful. The hyperverse is a representation of him, since we can prove the connection it means: to destroy Hades you must him him harder than what's needed to destroy the hyperverse itself. Thanatos' target wasn't the earth, it was Seika. (And yet, those 6 weakling saints managed to tank an "Universal" or "Multi-galaxy" scaled attack. Thanatos was using very little strength in those hits…which were BTW thrown from over a universe away. Hades wants to rule, not to destroy. (Fair enough, at least it does prove he is not omnipotent or anything.) We never claimed Hades was omnipotent. The Wailing Wall could only be destroyed by sunlight, nothing else. The only way to harness the sun's light way down in the Underworld was to sacrifice themselves to release the light of the sun stored within the Gold Cloths. (It took all their "Galaxy exploting" cosmo to replicate our little, insignificant, yellow sun. Also, they all died from that blast, making their maxinum durability Solar Light at best.) They needed ACTUAL SUNLIGHT! NOT ARTIFICIAL LIGHT, NOT LIGHT FROM THEIR COSMOS, SUNLIGHT! NOTHING ELSE COULD BE A SUBSITUTE! So what? (People claim he was as strong as a Gold Saint on the 12 houses arc, and even in the other arcs, he didnt defeat any gold saint. ever.) He was kicking Cancer Deathmask around like a ball before Mu hit him with the Starlight Extinction. So what? Thanatos was still multi-galaxy at least. (People claim he is powerful because he fought or defeated multiple non-canon gods, like Lucifer or Apollo, i just wanted to get that out of the way.) (No. He has no Multi-galaxy feats. He has the ability to attack people across dimentions, sure. But those attacks are so weak in comparison, they FAILED to kill Seika.) Again Thanatos was barely trying. In his eyes using anythimg more than the barest minimum strength to kill a human was not worth the effort. Your point? (Some people here has told me that he can resist Godly attacks because they only watched the anime.) AE's attack is focused onto a single point. All SS attacks are, only destroying a roof is huge considering all the effort that went to containing the thing. (No. If we use real life calculations and not Kurumada Land´s, we know the Athena Exclamation would have destroyed the planet EVEN IF it was on an atomic scale. (Which is highly contradicted on it´s representation on the manga, as a big mass of energy. What part of “Focused onto a single point” do you have trouble comprehending? Their attacks are nearly always PERFECTLY CONTAINED! Kurumada himself confirms this! The Athena Exclamation is the only attack to cause collateral which is why it’s banned. Also, by the heat of an "Galaxian Explotion" /The ONLY reason people claim it is what it´s name implies is the name itself. / alone, the planet would have dissapeared. EVEN IF it was on an atomic score. Perfectly contained…since you're such a big fan of Soul of Gold the website page for Saga explicitly says galactic destruction. We've already seen databook entries, and whole scans of Saga doing just that. (There are no scans in the original manga series of Saga busting anything, Episode G is not canon. /Name a page if you wish so, i have the entire manga series here, as shown in the previous comment./ Databook entry…on his page…read it. No it's not, that's exactly what Atomic Destruction would do. (Objection. If that was true, all attacks would have cause collateral damage.) Seiya was a noob then, he was also showing off. He meant to make that crater. Also it's Kurumada's verse, he can make the rules as it suits him. Once again we have direct author confirmation of their statements. Shura wasn't aiming to cut off Shiryu's leg, he was aiming to rip off the cloth and previously cut the shield in two near effortlessly. He also casually opens up near bottomless rifts in the ground with a single swipe. (Exept Excalibur was told as an blade that can cut everything. Even if it was not intended. /There are no more examples on this in the original manga, IF we use Lost Canvas, El Cid cut himself even WHEN he realized what was about to happen.) Shura’s skilled enough to toy with his enemies without finishing them immediately. Seiya achieved light speed with 7th sense. Saga even said he'd reached light speed when they fought. (Exept Seiya himself has claimed he needed the Gold Cloth to fight at light speed, but even if, he has no further velocity feats) Okay…he already has a feat. Upon reaching that level, it’s implied that he stays at that level. Why don’t we throw out every feat that isn’t repeated explicitly with detailed statements if you’re going to be that desperate? /Yeah, Yeah, the whole Elyseum Hyperdimention thingy. It is not a valid/precise feat sincce it does not say the time they took to get to Elyseum (Soul of Gold, while not canon, it does state it was around a couple of weeks.) nor the number of "Galaxies" they had to go thru. Even if it was a MFTL+ feat, it is travel speed, not fighting speed.) Soul of Gold isn’t canon… or ever supervised by Kurumada. if you want to take that into account then you’re a colossal hypocrite for disregarding Episode G because it was supervised by Kurumada himself. Kurumada also confirmed that their travelling speed=their fighting speed. So what? He still managed to crack Hades' Kamui (Universal+ durability). (There is no mention of that. Like i said before, Hades was a support, not an representation of the hyperdimention itself.) If he’s supporting it through his lifeforce without weakening then it means he’s worth at least several hyperdimensions. So? (Do not claim he " Is a skilled fighter and has battled for MANY years") Hades confirmed that Seiya is the reincarnation of previous Pegasus saints. Through his soul he has countless years worth of combat. No it wasn't, they specifically mentioned billions... (In what version, because the Japanese version stated uncountable and the Spanish version stated billions.) So you want to say that they passed through an infinite space in a few minutes! Okay then! Seiya’s speed is literally immeasurable! Okay...does character growth mean nothing to you? (People have told me they think Seiya actually did something aside from rising the shield on the whole 12 houses arc, also, they do not realize Seiya did not fight nor beat any major villian on the entire series.) We're not wanking. (Yes, you are. He is featless. Seiya is powerful, i have been a St. Seiya fan from when i was a kid, but seeing a character that has no bussiness having an universal DC being wanked this bad feels really bad. Even if you scale his powers, he has no Destructive feats. Destroying the very planet you’re sworn to protect is the worst storytelling ever. This site is very anal about every feat they consider. If you don’t scale it or calculate it then most dragonball characters would still be at planet level. If he destroyed a moon early on the series, i would have no trouble with him being an Multi-planet buster later.) What you believe is irrelevant, the rest of us have reached the conclusion based on facts and WOG statements. If you disagree and want to downplay as much as possible then that’s your problem. I’ve noticed that you only ever use non-canon feats if you want to downplay SS, but ignore them when they technically count (Episode G is supervised by Kurumada)…this leads me to believe you’re either a troll trying to downplay the page, or a butthurt fanboy mad at the fact that SS is stronger than your favorite verse. Given your statements on the Saga Vs Goku thread, I’m very inclined to believe the latter.